


To the Point of Exhaustion

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Exhaustion, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: You haven't slept in days, and no matter what you try your mind won't turn off. Luckily, Spencer comes up with an idea.





	

“I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often I should be used to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets used to nightmares.”  
― Mark Z. Danielewski

Looking out the window for the umpteenth time you sighed, closing the curtain as you moved to the couch, collapsing, and scrunching yourself up small. It was nice to see other people were still awake out there as well, but your body just couldn’t take this. Not for much longer anyways. It had been over three days now, three days, and not even a doze had come to you. Your body felt like fluid, if someone tied strings to your limbs you could be used as a marionette. You cringed, remembering a specific case in relation. You couldn’t compare anything in your life anymore without some kind of hideous act being strung along with it. You tried closing your eyes again, and evened your breathing, hoping that the third cup of chamomile tea would be the lucky one to drift you off. Waiting for what turned out to be half an hour all it gave you was a dizzy free fall.

How can someone be so exhausted and not pass out by now? It was funny how simple everyone solution was. You’re tired, then just go to sleep. But you can’t, and not from lack of fucking trying. Your body wanted it, craved the slumber, but your mind wouldn’t stop. It never rested, spilling thought after thought, flashing gore as it went. You wondered if it was possible to die from lack of sleep. That answer was another duh. Maybe you should go to the emergency room. Would they even do anything? Or probably just roll their eyes and suggest Nyquil or something. Well, sorry docs, but that won’t work either. You bitterly stewed, you had taken allergy pill, to Nyquil, melatonin, warm milk, liquor, anything and everything except a frying pan to the head. Maybe that would work. But you’d have to move and that didn’t seem likely right now, laying your head on the armrest you contemplated crawling back to the window to see how many cars were out when a slight knock came from the door.  
Stiffening, you looked to the clock, it was past three in the morning. What the hell? Not many people came to your apartment regardless, much less at three in the freaking morning. Shuffling quietly, you dragged yourself to the door, stumbling a few times trying to fix your equilibrium.

“Who is it?”

There was a mumbled reply, but you couldn’t catch it.

“Who?!?”

“Me! It’s me.”

Me, turned out to be Spencer Reid, who was currently pounding his head on the other side of the door. You couldn’t help but crack a smile, despite everything, ever since starting when Dr. Blake put in her resignation Spencer had attached himself to you. Usually following you around the office and spouting out facts when the need arose. It was nice, in some sense comforting, and you hope you gave off the vibe in turn to the young genius.

Opening the door, Spencer almost fell on his face from the door, crashing into you as you reached out to steady him. It was clear you weren’t the only exhausted. Helping him over to the couch, you crept to the kitchen and fixed another round of herbal tea, placing it on the coffee table as you fell next to him. You watched his nose scrunch slightly at your offering, and you knocked him with your elbow.

“It could help.”

He turned his pallid face to you. “Has it helped you?”

You shook your head. “Does it look like it?”

He snorted, his head taking your spot on the armrest.

“How did you get over here, Spence?”

Spencer was a granny driver, but the thought of him in a car, no matter what the speed, in this state scared you.

“A taxi, it’s okay, I’d never go out like this.”

“Good, I’d hate to try to bail you out of jail like this.”

You could tell he was smiling from the way he crooked his arm, and you couldn’t help but lay on top of his crumpled body, patting his hair as you closed your eyes.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

You opened a bleary eye at the question.

“My brain won’t shut the fuck up.”

Spencer nearly chortled. “Now you know how I feel all the time.”

You looked up as his arm came to settle languid around your neck. “Do you really, Spence?”

You couldn’t picture anyone with their mind always like this, never ending whirring and creaking that wouldn’t shut up for five minutes, going from one damn thing to another with no end point.

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes? How do you get it to stop?”

Spencer raised one shoulder. “I usually work until I can’t anymore. Then…I found recently, it gets better, you know, with you.”

You couldn’t help the weary grin from breaking out on your face. “That’s sweet Spencer, things are better for me with you too.”

You were about to ask if that made sense when you felt something warm and soft on your forehead, realizing it was his lips feathering across you took his chin and pressed a chaste kiss to the plush lips. Pulling you up, Spencer through the friendly act out the window when his lips dived for yours again; the kiss sent a chilling surge through you, giving your limbs a small bit of energy to cradle his head.

“Spencer?”

“You know, um s-sex helps produce more oxytocin and reduces cortisol which helps the body relax and promotes better sleeping, it can also help induce a deeper REM sleep –“

“Spence, are you suggesting we have sex to help us go to sleep?”

“Only with your consent, I don’t want you thinking I’m trying to take advantage…”

“Oh, but I think you are Dr. Reid, trying to take advantage of my inebriated state. For shame.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as Spencer’s pale face reddened, his hands going about the familiar nervous fidgeting. Leaning up you place another kiss on his lips.

“I wouldn’t mind having sex with you Spencer, but just so you know, I’m not a onetime girl.”

You saw his Adam’s apple bob with his swallow. “I wasn’t expecting you to be.”

With that you smiled, tugging on the robe in came in with. You had never really seen him in pajamas before but the ratty robe, checkered flannel pants and t-shirt suited him. His hands tangled in you at the same time, and with both of you pulling and no give way the two of you tumbled to the floor with a thud.

“Well, fuck me.”

“I’m trying.”

You laughed at his remark as his fingers trailed under your clothes. Your body humming in delight at the delicate traces of his hands. It became a game, trading off one layer at a time until the garments littered around you both.

“You’re beautiful.”

You bit your lip. “Only when I’m naked, huh?”

“I think you’re beautiful all the time. I never imagined I’d get to be this with you. If we’d ever be together. I dreamed about it more times than I can count but –“

“What if this is a dream?”

He came up to hover above you the pupils dilated in his hazel eyes. “We’ll do our best to stay asleep then.”

You smiled, kissing him again, when you realized he was in you. You giggled, it was like a sneak attack.

“You got to quit laughing at me.”

“I’m not, Spence, you’re just stealthy is all.”

His movements were lazy and though under different circumstances you would be writhing and telling him to thrust harder or move faster, but his slow pace was comforting, gliding across your walls like a flutter of wings that put a slow burn in your stomach. Wrapping your legs around his waist he pulled you closer until your hips tilted just right and you groaned loudly.

“You okay?”

“Pretty damn good, Spence.”

He grinned into your neck, before biting playfully. What if this was a dream? What if you were passed out in your car on the tarmac or something? This wouldn’t be the first time you dreamt of Spencer, hell you dreamt a lot of your coworkers. Even having one lude dream of Garcia which the two of you had a laugh over later, but when the tip of Spencer hit a particular area of your spongy lining you leant your head back feeling him pull away to gaze at you. His hand came between you and you felt the tips dancing on your inner lips searching for your clit before rolling it between delft fingers. You couldn’t help but buck into his hands, taking in more of him as you did so.

“I’m not going to last, Spencer.”

“Neither am I.”

With that you let him watch you fall apart, coming undone in his hands. He followed not long after, filling you with warmth that spread through you. You felt him lean up and tuck a pillow behind your head before nestling his head between your breasts. You felt the world spinning out, the world dimming into a fuzzy faraway place. Putting your arms around him securely, you let yourself slip away, hoping he’d be there when you woke.


End file.
